Ash Carbide
Ash Carbide is a main character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III. He is enrolled in "Class VIII: Tactics Division" under the tutelage of Randolph Orlando. He later joins the rest of the New Class VII in their journey. Profile Appearance He has a large build, but a physique flexible as a leopard, and can even bring down higher ranking opponents with his underhanded tactics Personality For some reason, he is provocative towards professor Rean, picking a fight at every opportunity. Character Profile During the civil war, he formed a team of hooligans, and nearly killed the brigand that attacked the entertainment capital while fighting to repel them—to the point that even the Imperial Army of Erebonia and Bracer Guild acknowledged his prowess. However, he turned down all of their solicitations and instead enrolls in Thors Academy Reaves II Campus under the recommendation of someone who knows “the past” lost in his childhood. Character Profile History Ash was a former citizen of Hamel making him the third person known survivor of the Hamel Tragedy with Leonhardt and Joshua Bright. 'He was only three when the tragedy happened, able to escape barefooted and in a panic while his family was massacred by the false Liberl soldiers. He ran into an old man and was taken by a night train into the Entertainment City, Raquel, where he was adopted by his foster mother. Since the tragedy, Ash experiences pain in his eyes while constantly hearing a voice telling him to ''kill the worst one. During the events of the '''October Campaign, Ash formed a group called Fafnir and drove off brigands who attacked Raquel. His personality as a delinquent helped him do things such to defend his city from those who tries to destroy it. Due to this, the Bracer Guild and the Imperial Army received intel for his heroic deeds and was invited to join their ranks. However he rejected their offers and decided to enroll into Leeves II Campus assigned on Class VIII supervised by Randolph Orlando. Trails of Cold Steel III One year after the events of the Erebonian Civil War and annexation of Crossbell State, Prince Olivert made his last moves to repel the objectives of now Prime Minister of Erebonia, Giliath Osborne. He requested the the next branch of Thors Military Academy to be established at Leeves, Imperial Centre, Erebonia and formed the second batch of Class VII. Its initial members were Juna Crawford, Kurt Vander, and Altina Orion while the Ashen Chevalier, Rean Schwarzer, was assigned as its homeroom instructor. Ash Carbide was initially assigned to the Class VIII supervised by Randolph Orlando and a member of Literature Club. He was later moved into Class VII by the orders of its Principal, Aurelia Le Guin, along with Musse Egret after Class VII's field study at Crossbell. For some reasons, Ash would frequently ask a duel against Rean whilst the latter reject it. During the "Hercules Operation", Ash along with Class VII and Class I succeeded intercepting the Hercules, an ops team of the Calvard Republic who had attacked the Imperial Privy, the Food Agency and finally the Imperial Chronicle. All in all, the accounted members arrested were a hundred and was turned over into the RMP and Intelligence Division. All of the weapons carried by the group was confiscated and they were treated as P.O.W. due to terms written in the International Law. However, submerged into his curse, Ash was able to steal a Calvard Orbal Gun. Prior to the events of last month's field study, Class VII was invited to take part in the festivities at Valflame Palace. Ash in turn disguised himself and proceeded into the Imperial Parlour. There, he held Emperor Eugent III in his arms and pointed the orbal gun into Osborne. He was then controlled by the curse, known as a part of the curse by the Great One written in the Black Records' 7th Volume. Ash asked to the two present who he must shoot where the Emperor told him he should shoot him instead. He then accepted the emperor's choice and fired the gun into him. After that, he was finally freed from the curse but then Ash was arrested for attempting to assassinate the Emperor. He was taken into custody by the RMP and moved into their HQ at Heimdallr Railway Station. But due to the awakening of the Great Twilight, Ash was rescued by the Weissland Army with Aurelia Le Guin and Wallace Bardias leading the group with their Panzer Soldats which was ordered by Marquis Hyarms in a moments notice. In their escape, the Weissland Army made their way into Heimdallr Airport Station to take back the Noble Alliance's mothership, the Pantagruel. Trivia References de:Kurt Vander Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Kiseki Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VIII Category:Class VII Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Leeves Branch Student